Avengers On Vacation
by Tricky-Loki
Summary: The Avengers tour around different countries, for half a year! Tony Stark invites the rest of the Avengers for a vacation, and Thor comes in with his tricky little brother Loki! Starring... LOKI, the God of Mischief & the Avengers!
1. Planning

_'Sir, your friends are waiting in the lobby.'_

"Tell them I'm coming."

_'Yes, sir.'_

Tony took the elevator to meet his fellow heroes in the lobby. He greeted them. "Long time no see!"

"Cliché much, Tony?" Natasha greeted him.

"Why did you call us here?" Bruce asked.

"I'm planning on a vacation with you guys."

"What? A vacation? Who gave you the idea?"

"It wasn't Pepper."

"You suck at lying, Tony." Clint said.

"So, the vacation, for how long?" Steve asked.

"About half a year."

The rest were dumbstruck. "You must be crazy." Bruce muttered. "What?" Clint asked "Half a year? Who does that?"

"Me."

"Well, if you're planning on a vacation of the Avengers there's someone missing." Natasha pointed out.

* * *

"Well, the Avengers' not complete without Point Break, right?" Tony Stark asked.

"Who? Is it Thor you're talking about?" Doctor Banner said while glancing up from a book he was reading. "Of course! Who do you think, Doctor?" Tony said mockingly. "I'm sorry. I'm not good with your made-up nicknames, Tony." "I know."

"Well, Thor said about a gatekeeper called Heimdall, and he said in his last visit that the… Bi- Bifloss? Bifroose? Whatever that is, it's almost done." The captain said.

"You mean, Bifrost. Yes, he said that. So now what?" Black Widow asked as grabbed a fruit from the bowl.

"Well, you saw Thor yelling at the sky, calling that guy to return him back to Asgard using the… Bifrost. I think Heimdall could also use it to make him come here."

"So you're saying we'll call out in the sky, like crazy people and ask him to let Thor come over here for a sleep over?" Tony asked.

"Umm… something like that." Captain said while munching on an apple.

"I'm in!"

* * *

The Avengers waited in the penthouse, after shouting for an hour to Heimdall and Thor, wishing that it would work. They all looked at the window, time by time, waiting patiently for the thunder god to come with his trusty hammer by the roof of the Stark tower, the ugly building, as some call it, the place where the Avengers hang out.

"I'm waiting for too long! It's so boring!" Tony Stark said while he plopped on a couch.

"I agree with Tony." The archer said while heading to the mini ref to in the corner of the room.

"So, are we just going to shout like crazy to the sky again?" Bruce asked.

"NO!" They all answered. "Besides, it's getting dark already." Steve said.

"Wait, don't you hear that?" Black Widow asked. "What?" They asked as they used their ears to hear whatever Natasha was talking about. Then, they heard the rumble of thunder they were waiting for to hear. "That, was what I'm talking about." They all scrambled out, heading to the roof. After a few minutes, the thunder god touched down.

Clint squinted in the dark and saw a figure with Thor, he asked. "Thor who's that with you?" "Have you forgotten all about me, Barton?" The figure came up to the light, showing his black hair, shining green eyes and a familiar face with a smirk. "Surprise." Loki said as he spread his arms. "LOKI?!" They all exclaimed. "Why the hell are you even here?!" Tony demanded.

"My friends, let's go inside first before we all talk. Sounds good?" Thor suggested. All of them grumbled as they went inside. "Thor, back to the question, why did you bring him," Clint pointed at the god of mischief, "here?" "Heimdall told me that you need the Avengers complete. So, I brought my brother here." "I'm not your brother!" Loki said. "The Avengers wouldn't be here if my brother didn't show up in Midgard with his army of the Chitauri." Thor said as he ignored Loki's interruption. "So, why did you summon me here, my friends?" He asked.

Steve answered. "Tony here was planning on a vacation and - -"

"I wanted to have the vacation with you guys!" Tony interrupted. "Ooh, how exciting." Loki sarcastically added. "Stop it, Reindeer Games. You're not even invited to join us and you come showing your sorry butt here." "I didn't have a choice, Stark. That oaf pulled me back here in this realm of mewling mortals." "So, I was planning to have a vacation with you for half a year." Tony continued.

"Sounds good. But why does it have to be that long?"

"We're going to travel in different countries!"

Thor nodded. "Where are we going for the first trip?"

"That's what we're thinking about." Tony took a large envelope and put it into a table. Steve picked it and opened it. "Where did you get all of these?" He said, showing some travel brochures.

"I don't know with Pepper."

"Well, how about this?" Natasha said as she pulled out a travel brochure of Paris.

"Not bad. But you could pick another." Bruce said.

"Uhuh, you're not. It's the one first picked and suggested, so it's okay." Tony said.

"So that's how you pick travel destinations?" Steve asked.

"No, but only for this time. Well, is everyone okay traveling to Paris?"

Everyone nodded except for Loki who was glaring at him.

"Okay, let's pack our bags."

"I have no need for packing bags. As long as I have my brother at my side and Mjolnir in my hand, I'm good to go." Thor said as he pulled his brother closer to him. "Get off me, Thor." Loki said. "You might want to reconsider that. We're traveling for half a year, remember? Sometimes, use your head, Thor." He said as he shoved Thor. Thor nodded in defeat and said "You're right, brother." Loki rolled his eyes. "I'm not your brother!"

"So, everybody, we're off to Paris!" Tony said.

* * *

_**The Bifrost is working now and Loki's already a little forgiven but not too much!**_  
**Please review! XD**

******_Pls. vote in the poll of "What country/place will the Avengers & Loki go next in 'Avengers On Vacation?" in my profile!_**


	2. Paris

Bruce was spreading a picnic blanket across the lush green grass of _Parc des Buttes-Chaumont_. He was just so exhausted, he wanted to relax. About a day ago, after arriving in Paris, they were greeted by French speaking fans, a few squealing in English. They had to go through those fans… This made him shiver. After all of that, he remembered that Loki was nowhere to be seen. They all went to the police station or the _commissariat de police_, something he learned and proud of. They showed the police a picture of Loki and the search for him started. The surprise was, after checking-in in the hotel, Loki was there, lying in the plush covers and soft pillows on the bed in their room, reading a book about the History of Paris. Oh, he remembered how that, made Tony throw in a fit.

"_What took you so long? I was waiting for all of you to come barging in, and now here you are."_

"_You're here?!" Tony exclaimed._

"_Of course. Where do you think will I go? With all of those…" Loki made a disgusted face, "mortals squealing around us."_

"_How did you do it?" Natasha asked._

"_I can teleport, mewling quim."_

"_Brother, stop talking like that about the people leaving in this realm."_

_Tony ignored Thor's comment, "You, you made us suffer! We all had to go through those… rabid fangirls and fanboys and - - "_

"_Not all of them, some were just asking for our signatures nicely." Steve interrupted._

_Tony glared at him and continued, "Bruce noticed you were gone. We had to go to the police station to look for you and search for you. Now, we're just going to see you in our room, resting in that soft bed, reading without a care in the world! We're so exhausted!"_

_Loki smirked. "I can see that."_

"_YOU! I'm going to kill you, you little brat!"_

"_Nobody calls me a little brat, you fool!" Loki shouted as he got from the bed._

"_Nobody kills my brother!" Thor said as he faced Tony._

"_How many times do I have to remind you? I'm not your brother!"_

_Thor ignored him. "You maybe my friend, Stark, but don't you dare harm a single hair of Loki or else…"_

"_Woah. This is getting intense." Steve said._

"_Stop it guys. We're here for a vacation, for relaxation, right? Not for any sweet family talks." Natasha said convincingly._

"_Alright," Thor nodded. "Loki, come here, I'll have a word with you."_

"_You're sounding like Mother now."_

_As Thor and Loki headed outside the balcony located near their rooms, Tony plopped on the bed Loki was lying on a while ago. "Ahhh… Finally!"_

"_You just got beaten of by the mighty Thor." Clint chuckled._

_Tony glared at Clint and closed his eyes while the others unpacked their things._

He sighed. He called the others as he finished unpacking the food for their picnic. Thor was the first to arrive, his face plastered with a smile as he saw the sight of food. "It's time for sustenance." The others followed, Loki being last. They all sat and got something to eat. Loki got up and said, "Well, I'm off to see the rest of the park. I read that there is a refreshing stream that runs through parts of the park, lush green lawns and flowerbeds, gigantic exotic trees, jogging paths, worth for a stroll." "Oh no you don't. We're not letting our eyes off you again." Tony said. Loki glared at him. Thor nodded, "Eat." "You don't have any choice." Clint added.

Loki sat and grumbled as he took a piece of pie on the top of the basket. "This is good!" Thor said with his mouth full as he munched on a chicken leg. "Don't eat like a pig, Thor." Loki said as he took a bite of his pie. "This pie is nothing like the pies they serve at hom- Asgard." "They all ate in peace after that, enjoying the picnic and park they were. 'This is the first time I tasted french bread, it tastes like bread." Tony said. Clint said, "Am I supposed to laugh?" They all ate again in peace until Loki had a glint in his eye. He threw a pie at Clint's face who was eating in front of him. This earned him a salad thrown on his face by Clint. He heard Tony shout "FOOD FIGHT!" as a rain of food showered on him. He threw food at all of them. This continued until there was no more food to throw. They all had a smile on their face. "Now, we need to clean up this mess." Natasha said. "No, let them clean it. We're the Avengers, we fight stuff not clean stuff." Tony said. Natasha glared at Tony. "Okay, okay." "Everybody let's clean!" The rest grumbled.

* * *

After a few days, they were going to visit the catacombs!

_'Discover the fascinating history of this dark underground grave and learn why it came to exist. This intriguing journey into the depths of Paris will surely leave you captivated'_

"I don't need to discover the history, I already know it. I read that in the 17th century, Paris decided to solve the problem of its overflowing cemeteries by exhuming the bones of the buried and relocating them to the tunnels of several disused quarries, leading to the creation of the Catacombs, basically corridors stacked with bones. There's nothing special here." Loki said.

"I'm not here for the history, I'm here for the experience." Clint said. "Don't be a KJ, Lokster." Tony said. The rest agreed except for Steve. "Um, guys, I kinda agree with Loki. There's nothing so special about the catacombs. Just corridors of bones." "Are you scared, Cap'n? Too scared about the bones going to turn into monsters?" Tony said with a grin. "No! I'm not scared! Well, if you want to go there, then I agree." "Okay, it's settled then."

-x-

The tour guide and the Avengers were now inside the catacombs. "Ze Paris catacombs are a 200-mile network of old caves, tunnels and quarries - and much of it iz filled with the skulls and bones of the dead. The catacombs were made for the number of dead bodies buried in Paris's cemeteries and beneath its churches were so great that they began breaking through the walls of people's cellars and causing serious health the human remains were transferred..." The tour guide said with a French accent.

"This is creepy. You're inside a place full of bones of people centuries old." Natasha said as she looked at a skull. Then, a thump came. The tour guide lay on the floor. "What just happened?" Clint asked as he approached the guide. "I don't know!" Steve said. They all gathered near the guide. Then the flash lights are gone. Literally. "I told you this was a bad idea!" Steve cried out. "This is a good time for your magic, brother." Thor said. "Brother?" "Oh great, now Loki's lost. What now?" Tony asks. Thor sighed. "It's alright friends. This is just - -"

"Alright? How can this be alright?! We're trapped here in the catacombs! And - -" Steve said.

"This is just another prank of Loki." Thor continued. "Oh." There was a laugh near them and a smiling face lit up by a ball of light coming from his hands. "Thor, it seems like you're learning now!" Loki said as he returned the flash lights. "This is not funny." Natasha said, a little angry. "Yes, it wasn't!" Steve agreed. "How do you even live with this kind of guy as your brother, Thor?" Clint asked. "So, how about the tour guide?" Natasha asked. "Don't worry, I've got this." Loki said grinning.

* * *

They explored Paris for a week, eating at restaurants and more. This night, they were all atop the Eiffel Tower, gazing below. "This is beautiful." Natasha said. Loki raised his eyebrows, "Oh really?" "Can't you just appreciate this for once?" "Alright." They stood like this for a while when Bruce said, "Well, time to go now." They all went down the tower and went back to the hotel.

"So, our time is up for Paris. We're going to a different country!"

"Where exactly?" Steve asked.

"I don't know. You pick and I say yes or no."

"Okay..." Natasha said as she opened the envelope of travel brochures. "How about a place in Asia?"

The rest nodded. "Okay, so what do you have?"

"Umm... Laos?"

"What's that?"

"China?" Bruce suggested.

"No, too mainstream."

"Japan?"

"Cap'n will feel... you know. With all the technology and stuff." Steve agreed.

"How about Philippines?" Loki suggested.

"Why's that?"

"Philippines, the Gateway of Asia, an archipelago consisting of 7,107 islands, is a tropical country, full of beaches and nature and a lot more."

"Give me that brochure." Loki handed it to Tony.

After reading it, Tony opened a laptop and searched for it in the website in the brochure. "Not bad."

"So, is everyone okay going to the Philippines?"

Most of them nodded, some unsure but joined in nodding.

"Seems like Reindeer Games wants to have a suntan." Tony said.

Loki glared at him which received chuckles from others.

* * *

**Pls. review! XD ****Thanks to 123petmaster & Sagitarizzie for your reviews...**

_********__Pls. vote in the poll of "What country/place will the Avengers & Loki go next in 'Avengers On Vacation?" in my profile!_


	3. Philippines

**Here is the 3rd chapter! I maybe won't be able to update this story until next week so here it is: an extra long chapter for you! I did a lot of research on this. Enjoy!**

* * *

Loki thought he just had the worst luck in the world. He sat in the middle of his big stupid brother and - -, no, just that big stupid oaf Thor, who was loudly snoring, and that drunk and blabbering mortal Tony Stark. If it wasn't for his suit of metal, or iron, he wouldn't be a hero, just a drunk mortal who terribly flirts with his girl, Pepper and who talks with his house.

He watched as Tony drank a glass of scotch. "What's wrong with you, Stark?"

"What?"

"You always drink. Don't you ever get enough time for that?"

"No."

"You're pathetic."

"Oh really? From someone who got beaten like a pulp by the Hulk - -"

"It was the Other Guy!" Bruce said from behind.

"I don't care who it was."

"But it took six superheroes to beat me. Six heroes to beat one, and a weak army."

""We're talking about you getting beat up by Hulk here."

Loki raised his eyebrows. "Well, that dull creature didn't even give me time to finish what I was saying. If I - -"

"I heard that!" Bruce again said.

"Will you shut up? As I was saying, if we fought again, it is I who will be the winner. I'm - -"

"Yeah, I know you're beautiful and I'm gorgeous. Why did you pick Philippines?"

"I was just reading about countries in Asia and I found it. Its history made me curious. The Filipinos - -"

"Who?"

"Will you stop interrupting? Filipinos are the people living there. The Filipinos were made slaves in their own country by the Spaniards. I just wanted to know what their life was in the hands of the Spaniards."

"Oh? So you wanted to know what our lives will be if you rule our world? I thought you never cared." Tony said.

"Don't be ridiculous, Stark. I don't care about your precious Midgard."

"Umm, the local term is Earth, you can also tell your brother. It's annoying."

"I am not his brother! And I still don't care."

* * *

They all went to Boracay first. They unpacked their things in the hotel and went to the beach.

"Hmm? White sand. This is going to be nice." Natasha said as she walked on the sand in her dress. "I'm going for a swim, after I change."

Tony grinned. "Oh yeah. We're going to meet Agent Sexy."

Clint glared at him. "You're one sick dude." "He's right about that." Bruce agreed.

"Well, it's not just me. Cap'n excited too, right?"

Steve blushed, "No! I'm not."

"Pepper and Natasha will kill you when they hear that, Tony." Clint said.

"Oh no, here they come."

"Who?" Steve asked.

"Don't change the subject, Tony."

"Who's coming?" Steve again asked.

"Pointbreak in his trunks and Reindeer Games in all of his glorious leather."

"What's wrong with that guy? We're in the beach, for Pete's sake!" Bruce said.

"Who's Pete?"

"My friends, let's go for a swim. First who splashes wins, last one is an ugly boar!" Thor said as he raced to the water.

"Oh no you don't." Tony joined in.

"How about Loki?" Clint asked.

Loki stood there, glaring in the sun, staring at them with watching eyes. "He's creepy, standing there, watching us." Bruce shivered.

"Oh come on, let's not waste our time. We're going to be the last ones to swim and we're gonna be ugly boars."

They all ran to the water and swam. "This is what I call relaxing," Steve said while floating.

"Oh really?" Tony asked him as he splashed water at his face.

Steve coughed, "You'll pay for that."

Steve splashed water at him and the others joined in. "We hate Iron Man!" They jeered as they splashed more water.

"Oh come one, guys. You're lying!"

"Iron Man's lame. Tony's lamer!" Clint shouted.

"He can't even escape our splashes!" Thor joined in.

"Stop it! Iron Man's cool! Tony's cooler!" They continued this until they got tired.

"That was fun." Steve said. "Agreed." Thor said as he nodded. He looked at his brother who was holding shells at his hands in the shade. Loki raised his eyebrows when he saw Thor looking at him. Thor suddenly felt something in the water. They all felt something on their feet. Clint looked down to see his feet in the water and shouted, "Snakes!" They all went out of the water, meeting Natasha, who just changed into a swimsuit.

"They have snakes in there!" Steve told her.

"Really?" Then, Loki laughed.

"Loki!" Tony shouted.

"LOKI'd!"

"You tricked us! How could you?" Bruce said.

Loki just smiled and went back to eyeing at the shells in his hand.

"Come on in, friends. The water's safe!" Thor called in. They all went back in swimming.

* * *

After spending some days in Boracay, Steve suggested that they go to Taal to see the Taal Basilica, largest church in the country. "Oh great, now we're going to be priests." Tony said as they arrived.

"We're just going to visit, Tony. What's wrong with visiting a church?" Steve asked.

"Nothing."

"Exactly." They took some pictures outside the church. "Don't they worship us?" Loki asked.

"And why would they do that?" Bruce said.

"We're gods, aren't they amazed of us?"

"Like we're going to be amazed of you." Loki glared at Tony.

They went inside the church. "This is really big." Clint said. "Thank you for saying that, Mr. Obvious." They took pictures and headed outside.

Once they were outside, Loki bumped into a girl who was with her friend. _"Tingnan mo nga ang dinadaanan mo!"_ The girl said glaring at him. "I'm sorry." Loki said. "First time hearing that." Natasha said. Loki gave her an angry look. Then with wide eyes the girl said, "Whoa!"

She faced her friend, "It's Loki!"

She faced him and asked, "You're Loki, right?"

"Of course! Who do you think I am?"

Then the girl suddenly hugged him and squealed. "I'm Lia and I'm your biggest fan! "Umm… Okay." Loki said as Lia let go of him. Lia introduced her friend to the Avengers and Loki. "This is my BFF Ronna!"

"Hi!" Ronna said as she waved.

Lia turned to Loki, "I can't believe you're right in front of me! Loki's here! OML! Oh my Loki!" she giggled and continued, "I'm a part of your army!"

"I have an army in Midgard, I mean Earth?" Loki asked, confused.

"Yes! Thousands worldwide belong to your army! I'm part of it 'cause I'm you greatest fan ever!" "Tell me more about this." Lia led Loki far from them and talked.

"That was unexpected." Steve said. "Yeah! It should have been me. I'm the guy who has a lot of fans!" Tony said. "I thought you hated them. Remember Paris?" Bruce said. "I hate them when they're surrounding me and when I can't understand them.

" Do you know us?" Natasha asked Ronna.

"Yeah, but not as much as my BFF, she's gripped with Loki. I just know a little about you."

Natasha said as she looked at Loki and Lia so busy chatting together. "So, tell me about you and your friend."

"Well, we're in highschool and we've been best friends for a long time. We have so much fun together and all the blah blahs in the world."

"She talks my language." Tony said.

They waited for a while longer until Lia and Loki returned with them. Loki had a nervous smile while Lia had a bright one. "Hey, I've got a question for you." Ronna said.

"What's that?" Bruce asked.

"Do you believe that the world will combine?"

"Umm… Yes?" They answered, unsure. "

When the world will combine, what will you feel?"

"…"

"Will you feel happy? Will you feel excited? Will you feel fear?"

"Umm…"

"We don't know when it will happen. It might happen in the next second, or in the next minute, or day, or week, or month, or year! We don't know when it will happen. When the world will combine!" Ronna said as she raised her hand. "Hear me, we will all die when the world WILL combine!"

"Whoa, whoa." Thor shook his head.

"What did I just hear?" Steve asked. "That's one crazy girl." Tony said.

"Of course, I'm the Queen of Good Craziness, what did you expect?" Ronna grinned. "And I'm the Princess!" Lia said. "Okay…"

"So, Loki tells me you're in a vacation. Where will you go next in the country?" Lia asked.

"Next is Bohol, suggested by Bruce." Clint said. "Can we come with you? Please? With my BFF?"

"Sure, on one condition." Tony said. "What?" Tony whispered at Lia's ear, "Piss off Loki. Just make him angry or irritated or whatever. Make him suffer under your fangirly powers. And you can come with your friend with us, the tickets' on me. Okay?"

"That's all? Alright!"

* * *

"This is the Chocolate Hills!" Ronna said as they looked at the brown hills. They weren't noticed by the tour guide, since the group was too big, they were able to escape and go explore. Tony said that if they were caught, they'll just explain they're the Avengers, Earth's mightiest heroes, and they can take care of themselves, all of them agreed. "Why is it called "Chocolate Hills?" Thor asked. "Is it full of chocolate or is it where you get it?"

Loki shakes his head and muttered, "Idiot."

"It's called that because of its choco brown color. In rainy seasons, it becomes green because of the growing grass." Lia said. They posed for pictures after that.

They were now looking at a strange small monkey with big eyes. "That is called the tarsier. It can rotate its head for 180 degrees because its very big eyes are fixed in its skull." Lia pointed at it.

"Cool" Clint said.

"I remember a time when we were kids. Loki would come to my room in the middle of the night, with eyes big as the tarsier, and tell me about his nightmare."

Loki glared at Thor. "No, I did not."

"I didn't know you could make your eyes big as that." Tony said. "Were you small like a tarsier too?"

"Shut it, Stark. It's not funny."

"Well, your pranks are not funny too."

-x-

Loki rolled his eyes. "What's Asgard like? How large is it? Is it larger than Earth? What are the kinds of animals that live there? Are there unicorns and stuff?" Lia asked. "How large is your bedroom? What kinds of books do you read? I love reading!"

"I can't answer everything. Ask one question at a time."

"Are you good at pranks?"

"Yes. I'm not called the Trickster for nothing."

"I'm also a prankster myself. I pulled out a lot of good pranks, ask Ronna." Ronna nodded. "Can you teach me to be a prankster like you?"

"Of course." Loki shared some things and they talked for a long time.

"Thank you so much! I'm going to try those pranks on my friends and classmates!"

"Why not to the Avengers?"

"Oh no, you're the proper prankster for them."

"Alright then."

Then, Loki heard Ronna chanting something like, "Yawooo wawawaaa nanatooka…" Ronna said something like that while holding his hand.

"Get away from me, you lunatic!"

"Why? I'm putting some of my good craziness on you."

"I'm sure I don't want any of that."

"Thank you would be nice. But it's too late, the good craziness was already transferred. You now have the good craziness virus inside you." Ronna said.

"What do you even mean by good craziness?"

"There are two types of craziness, the good and bad. The good craziness is the one that is funny and better than the bad craziness, because it's the kind that people have in mental hospitals, etc. Now, do you get it?" Ronna explained.

"I think I do."

"Good!" Lia said.

* * *

After all of that, they all fetched Lia and Ronna back to their homes and said goodbyes. Loki got a lot of hugs from Lia and good craziness blessings from Ronna. All of them enjoyed their time.

"Our time in Philippines has ended." Thor said while in the hotel room. "Where are we off to now?"

"I had fun in here." Bruce said.

"Yeah, I know, I laugh at every time Loki rolls his eyes because of Lia." Tony grinned. "And the chanting of Ronna."

"Hahaha. Very funny." Loki said.

"Now, where do we go?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, where do we?" Natasha asked.

"How about London?" Clint suggested.

"Yes. How about that?" Thor said.

"You don't even have any idea about London, you big oaf."

"Okay, we're going to London. Pack your things." Tony ignored Loki.

* * *

**Pls. review! XD ****Thanks for 123petmaster & Sagitarizzie for your reviews!**

_'Tingnan mo nga ang dinadaanan mo' - Watch where you're going_

**_Pls. vote in the poll of "What country/place will the Avengers & Loki go next in 'Avengers On Vacation?" in my profile!_**


	4. London

"Where are we going next? Steve asked.

"Clap clap clap. To the Tower Bridge! Where are we going? Clap clap clap. To the Tower Bridge!" Tony sang.

"Will you quit singing, Dora? Too bad Boots isn't around…" Clint said.

Loki nodded. "You've been singing that stupid song all day! You're just changing the name of the place where we're going and then keep clapping."

"Well, nothing's wrong with singing." Thor said. "Let's begin again! Where are we going?"

"To the Tower Bridge!" Tony sang.

"Noooo!" The others said in unison.

"I hate them singing." Loki muttered.

* * *

"The view from up there was beautiful." Natasha said as she sipped her cup of coffee.

"From the Tower Bridge? I know." Clint aid as he took a bite from his sandwich.

"So, after eating here, where are we off to next?" Tony asked.

"Ok, we went to the National Gallery, lots of good paintings there. Tate Modern, it had a nice building shape - -" Steve said.

"Because it was previously a power station." Thor interrupted.

"We know, the tour guide told us already." Steve continued. "Umm, the Science Museum. Full of science stuff and very major scientific advances of the last 300 years - -"

"Major scientific advances? Really? You mortals think your discoveries are important? Ha! We're far more advanced than you are. You don't even understand magic, which is a part of science in Asgard." Loki sneered.

"Magic is just some science we don't know but we'll make further studies to understand it." Tony said.

"Okay, okay. So, that's about what we visited today. Where do you want to go?" Steve asked.

"I don't know. How about resting first? Tomorrow, we'll go somewhere." Thor suggested.

"Good idea." Thor said.

* * *

"Morning, people." Tony said as he sat on a chair to eat breakfast in the hotel.

"Good morning." The others replied except for Loki who just raised his eyebrows.

They ate quietly then except for Thor who was talking how the food was good with his mouth full.

"Everything tastes good to you, Thor." Loki rolled his eyes.

They all continued eating. They all had seconds except for Loki and also except for Thor who was eating about the half of the food served at the buffet. Asgardian princes really had a lot of exceptions. Getting bored, Tony piped up. "Hey, do you know someone living in London that looks like somebody here?"

"No, not actually." Bruce said. The others just shook their heads.

"Well, I do. And he looks like Loki."

"Who?" The others asked with disbelief.

"Tom Hiddleston. Wait, let me show you." He got his phone out and showed the others the picture of the man. "Hmmm? Perhaps he just had a plastic surgery to look like Loki?" Steve said.

"Nice guess, Captain Spangles, but no."

"Well, he looks like him except he has a little facial hair and his hair's short and the color's not black." Natasha said.

Loki rolled his eyes again. "Oh really? Let me see that." He looked at the picture and scrunched his eyebrows. "Yes, he looks a lot like me." He got up and said, "I'll find this man and get some answers."

"Umm, you're kidding right?" Bruce said. Loki gave him a serious face.

"I mean, he's the God of Lies, right? So, he's lying. And that look creeps me out." Bruce muttered.

"Alright. I'll go now. I'll meet you here in about an hour or two." Loki said as he headed for the door.

"Nuh uh. You are not going anywhere." Tony said.

"He's right, brother. Stay, you might get in trouble." Thor said as he held his brother's arm.

Loki glared, then smiled. "Well, I'm not called the God of Mischief for nothing, right?" And he disappeared.

"LOKI!" Thor shouted.

"Sh*t! Now where do you think we'll find him?" Clint asked angrily.

"Well, we just need to find the Hiddleston guy." Tony said.

"Why did you even let us know about a guy who looks like Loki in the first place?" Natasha asked Tony.

"Let's just find my brother." Thor said. The others agreed.

* * *

"There, I found you, mortal." Loki walked forward at the man's back and grabbed the man by his collar. The man turned around to see Loki and gasped. "You're…"

Loki glared at him, "Loki. You may have heard of me."

Loki led a way where there was no one around, still holding the man by his collar. They stopped. "Thomas William Hiddleston." Loki stated.

"Umm, yes. But you can call me Tom Hiddleston or just Tom." The man asked. "Who are you? Really?"

"I am truly Loki of Asgard."

"Whoa! So you guys are real! I've been acting as you and- -"

"You've been stealing my identity!"

"What? No!"

"You may have been destroying my name! People may have thought that it was me, when it was you! They'll truly hate me because of you! You may have been creating some sorts of- -"

"No! I'd never! People love you! You've got an army of fangirls!" Then Loki remembered Lia as a part of his fangirl army. Tom continued, "They loved you in the Avengers! And your speeches and your scene with Hulk."

Loki scowled at that. "You caught that on camera?"

"Well, they did."

"Then what have you been doing?"

"I make appearances. The crowds love it, especially at San Diego Comic Con."

"How about in the movies? Was it the real happening? The real ones?"

"Yes. It was really you they caught on camera. But it was me in Thor, because we can't film in Asgard. And I don't know how they know what happened in there. Anyway, in the other movie, it's just my name that appears in the credits, to make it seem real."

Loki grabbed Tom again in the collar. "But that doesn't mean - -"

He was interrupted by a call from a voice he really hated. "Brother! Stop!" Thor shouted.

"And why?"

"The mortal is harmless and hasn't done anything to you."

"Well, he stole my identity. He acted as me and destroyed my name!"

"Which is not true." Natasha joined. The others also arrived with her too. Tom nodded.

"You can't stop me. I must destroy this mortal." Tom really looked afraid and mouthed "_Help_." Loki brought out a knife. Then, Mjolnir hit his back. Loki flopped to the ground and groaned. "What was that for?" Thor ignored his brother and apologized to Tom Hiddleston as he took Mjolnir back.

"I'm really sorry. Please forgive my brother, he's just, um, ..."

"Too emotional about his identity?" Tony suggested.

"Umm, yes. So please forgive him, I can see he's really sorry."

"Sorry?! I'm hurt, not sorry!" Loki said as he stood.

Thor ignored the comment and smiled apologetically at Tom. "Of course! It's alright. I'm really lucky that I get to see all of you! Especially getting to talk with Loki." Tom said with a smile.

"That is one happy man." Clint commented.

"Thank you very much." Thor said as he shook hands with Tom.

"Wait, before you go, let me try something." Bruce suddenly said.

"Okay."

Bruce took out a wig. A wig that looked like Loki's hair. He arranged it on Tom's head. "Dang, he looks like Loki."

"You're right about that, Bruce. Right about that." Steve said.

* * *

"Where did you get the wig?" Natasha asked.

"Umm... I practice not to hulk out when I see that guy with anything with that wig."

"Good thing, you didn't hulk out or you'd have smashed Tom Hiddleston."

Bruce just nodded. "Yes, I know."

"Will you stop all the talking and enjoy the view up here? London Eye is cool! You can see an amazing view of London." Tony said.

Clint nodded. "I can't even feel the movement of the capsule we're in."

"It's a good thing we purchased the priority access ticket, or we'd have to wait 2-3 hours before the ride." Steve said.

* * *

"So, people, where are we off to next?" Tony asked.

"Not Madagascar. I'd hate to see that fat hippopotamus. And the giraffe, zebra, lion and the one that calls itself King Julien." Loki said.

"Uh huh. It's only a movie." Tony said.

"I don't want to go anywhere where there are Loki look-a-likes." Bruce said.

"How about somewhere you can eat burritos? I want to try it." Clint suggested.

"MEXICO!"

* * *

**Pls. review! XD ****Thanks for MikuLover14, 123petmaster, Sagitarizzie, Kuro-tsuki-san for your reviews!**

******P.S. - They're going to have a 2nd trip to London, with some places I haven't mentioned. So, just wait for the rest!**

**_Pls. vote in the poll of "What country/place will the Avengers & Loki go next in 'Avengers On Vacation?" in my profile!_**


End file.
